La Epica Erotica de Gilgamesh (Reescrito)
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Un humano es enviado al mundo de TYPE-MOON, sin recuerdos de su vida, sin nombre. Solo con el poder del más poderoso Servant que exista en la 4ta Guerra del Grial. ¿Qué es lo que hara en un mundo tan increible como ese? Lo normal, follar con todo lo que no tenga algo como lo de él entre las piernas. GilgameshxHarem. SMUT y algunos cambios de genero.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Fic meramente SMUT, vease, fic sin nada más y nada menos que LEMON/PORNO/HENTAI, etc.**

 **Este fic era perteneciente al usuario llamado GaRbs, pero yo le pedí el adoptar esta historia.**

 **Otra cosa es que hare unos cuantos (muchos) cambios en la historia, y no hay limite alguno con las mujeres.**

 **Obviamente, Saber estará, pero nos tardaremos un poco en llegar a eso.**

 **Oh, y otra cosa es que en esta historia es muy probable (a quien engallo, es un hecho) que una de las mujeres del Oc auto inserción será Irisviel, digo, si yo fuera alguien con el poder de Gilgamesh pero mi racionalidad, me la follaria :T.**

 **Y habrá muchas otras mujeres, diablos que hasta estoy considerando meter a Tiamat y Kiara Beast :V incluso estoy considerando un Fem Shirou 7-7 eso si, habrá Fem Iskander :T**

 **Una cosa es que solo los primeros y algunos otros capítulos serán en primera persona, ya que no soy bueno escribiendo de ese modo.**

 **Dejando eso de lado… ¡VAMOS AL LEMON:**

Siento mi cuerpo entumecido, lentamente recupero mi consciencia y puedo discernir a mi alrededor.

Lo único que recuerdo es el irme a dormir… nada más.

No sé quién soy ni cuál es mi nombre, pero… información de repente llega a mi mente.

Estoy siendo invocado como un Servant en la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial.

Cosas como mi familia, mi nacimiento, mi edad, mi apariencia y mi vida misma no existen en mis memorias. Lo único que tengo es mi actual personalidad y la certeza de que antes de esto era un hombre.

El Santo Grial empieza a informarme de mi situación actual y de todo lo que debo saber para servir adecuadamente en esta era.

Año 1994.

Lugar, Ciudad de Fuyuki en Japón.

Puedo sentir como conocimientos y recuerdos que no son míos corren por mi mente, dándome todo lo que necesito para hacer realidad todo lo que alguna vez solo pude haber soñado.

Soy Gilgamesh, el Espíritu Heroico más poderoso de todos, el rey más antiguo de la humanidad, el Rey de Héroes que dio comienzo a todos los mitos de héroes posteriores y que posee los prototipos de todos los Noble Fantasmas.

O al menos esa es la persona cuyo cuerpo poseo ahora.

Con todo el poder que poseo ahora no hay nada que no pueda conseguir, y a pesar de las asombrosas capacidades que tiene este mundo, puedo recordar que los cuerpos de las chicas de TYPE-MOON siempre me parecieron de los mejores.

Mi invocación es completada y me encuentro enfrente de Tohsaka Tokiomi, el mago que me invocó, mi Master, Kotomine Kirei, aprendiz de magia de Tokiomi, un ejecutor de la Santa Iglesia y otro participante de esta Guerra, un Master y por último el supervisor de la Guerra enviado por la Santa Iglesia, Kotomine Rissei, padre de Kirei.

Una vez que comprendo la situación en la que estoy decido que debo de ser cuidadoso con todo lo que sé, no puedo salirme por completo de personaje o sino no podré predecir todo los eventos que están a punto de suceder.

Lo más problemático de todo es mi Master, los incontables tesoros de la Puerta de Babilonia serían inútiles si no puedo usarlos por culpa de los Sellos de Comando. Y aunque podría matar a Tokiomi por la espalda antes de que los use, tal acción me dejaría sin un Master para suministrarme energía mágica, y la verdad es que no me siento cómodo devorando almas inocentes solo para mantenerme con vida… pero considerando la Acción Independiente que tengo no se si sea necesario.

No, por ahora debe actuar como un Servant lo haría, aunque claro no sin unos que otros caprichos para mi beneficio.

Tokiomi parece complacido solo con verme, pues sonríe como si ya pudiese ver el Grial en sus manos.

 _—¿Eres tú el Rey de Héroes, Gilgamesh?— me pregunta mientras mantiene una postura firme pero respetuosa… ya entiendo porque el Gilgamesh "real" lo odiaba._

 __—Si no puedes reconocer mi grandeza solo con mirarme es que mi invocación fue resultado de mero azar— dije, tratando de jugar bien al papel de rey orgulloso y arrogante que es el verdadero Gilgamesh.

 _—Por favor perdone mi error. Oh gran Rey de Héroes, pero le aseguro que su invocación fue detalladamente planeada, pues el invocar a un héroe tan grande como usted no sería jamás mera coincidencia— dice mientras inclina la cabeza tratando de ganarse mi buena voluntad._

 __—Tu error solo será enmendado si provees el adecuado entretenimiento para un rey como yo— digo con toda la seriedad que puedo a la vez que dejo libre un poco de mi intención asesina para probar que mis palabras no han de ser contradichas, aunque internamente me encuentro divertido.

 _—Solo dígalo y trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda para cumplirlo— dijo calmadamente el Tohsaka._

 __—Deseo satisfacer mis deseos carnales en la cama con una mujer, y será mejor que esta ofrenda sea digna de mí y no solo una prostituta barata o una sirvienta cualquiera, porque de lo contrario pagaras tu imprudencia con tu vida, o con un Sello de Comando, si es que tienes las agallas suficientes para ordenar a tu rey.

Tokiomi claramente muestra temor en su expresión, pero rápidamente sonríe tratando de calmarse y controlar la situación.

Debo cuidarme de no exagerar con este acto o de lo contrario podría forzar a Tokiomi a usar sus Sellos para realizar órdenes absolutas a contra de mi voluntad.

Lidiar con ellos tal vez no sería imposible pero sí que sería muy problemático, prefiero evitar eso.

Ahora solo espero que Tokiomi cumpla las expectativas de mi demanda. Y ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo que Kirei tenía a Assassin como Servant, el Servant cuyo puesto solo puede ser ocupado por Hassan-i-Sabbah, el "El Viejo de la Montaña", seudónimo que usaron los 19 líderes de una secta medieval islámica de asesinos.

Este Hassan en particular tiene como Noble Fantasma el poder dividir su alma en 80 diferentes cuerpos debido a su desorden de personalidad múltiple, capacidad que usó en vida para así poder adaptar sus habilidades para cada situación, lo que le hizo ganar el apodo de el Hassan de los 100 rostros.

Y entre las múltiples personalidades de este peculiar Assassin, había una que tenía el cuerpo de una mujer bastante atractiva.

Ni siquiera yo sé si Assassin es originalmente un hombre o una mujer, pero no importa, si esa personalidad tiene más que solo la apariencia de una mujer entonces podré disfrutar de su cuerpo.

 _—Por supuesto mi rey, tu pedido será cumplido de inmediato— Tokiomi se inclina respetuosamente y va a hablar con Rissei y Kirei._

 __—Kirei-kun debo pedirte que uses la personalidad femenina de tu Servant Assassin para atender el pedido de Gilgamesh— le pidió al sacerdote que asintió solemnemente .

—Entendido. Muéstrate, Assassin— al terminar su orden, la susodicha Servant se materializa de forma espiritual a su forma física.

La Servant en cuestión es la personalidad femenina de Assassin, una mujer alta completamente vestida de negro de muy ligera y atractiva vestimenta, cabello azul con tono morado y una máscara con forma de calavera que le cubre la cara casi hasta la barbilla.

 _—A la orden, Master— ella dice con una madura y erótica voz mientras inclina su cabeza obedientemente._

 __—Seguramente has oído toda la conversación, confió en que tienes las habilidades para lidiar con esta tarea— fue lo que dijo Kirei inexpresiva y desinteresadamente.

—Descuide Master, realizare esta tarea y cumpliré sus expectativas— responde Assassin sin ningún tipo de molestia en su voz.

Ella se acerca hacia mí y se arrodilla con la gracia de una mujer que sabe su lugar en frente de alguien que es superior a ella.

—Mi cuerpo está a su completa disposición— dice con una voz que irradia la sensualidad de una prostituta barata a la vez que la gracia de una geisha y la servidumbre de una esposa dedicada a su hombre.

Dejare que primero sea ella la que me proporcione mi propio placer. De seguro la personalidad femenina de Assassin ha de tener mucha experiencia en la cama fruto de sus muchos asesinatos.

Pero primero he deshacerme de la presencia de observadores innecesarios, no puedo concentrarme con tantas personas viendo.

 _—Ustedes dos, largo de aquí— declare tangente, con un tono serio que no permite ningún tipo de cuestionamiento._

—Como ordene mi rey, le dejaremos para que pueda estar a gusto— responde Tokiomi mientras continua con su acto de perro faldero.

Una vez que los espectadores no deseados han abandonado la habitación es que puedo ponerme en acción.

Materializo el Noble Fantasma de Gilgamesh, el cual puedo usar como si fuese el verdadero. Se trata de una extraña espada que resembla a una llave, la uso para abrir el portal a la dimensión que se encuentra la bóveda de Gilgamesh, la cual contiene sus incontables tesoros.

Bab-ilu, que traducido sería puerta de dios.

 _—Gate of Babylon." –Revelo su verdadero nombre como requisito de activar sus efectos._ _  
_ _Noto como Assassin se pone un poco tensa, aunque lo disimula muy bien. Parece ser que teme que la ataque al ver que he usado mi Noble Fantasma._

 __—No te preocupes, por el momento no tengo intención de eliminarte, a no ser que me dejes insatisfecho— digo con una sonrisa cruel, tratando de mantener mi fachada.

—Tengo confianza en mis habilidades y haré lo mejor de mí para complacerlo, solo espero que eso sea suficiente para usted— responde sin el más mínimo rastro de inseguridad.

De los innumerables tesoros de la bóveda ya sé cuál es el que quiero, una elegante cama matrimonial que incrementa la lujuria de aquellos que la usan, perfecta para esta ocasión.

Una vez que la cama está en su lugar desmaterializo toda mi armadura, revelando así el cuerpo desnudo del Rey de Héroes.

Los abdominales perfectamente marcados, bíceps, muslos y piernas torneados, cabello rubio como el oro, ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, una cara hermosa sin rastros de grasa de bebe de algún tipo o alguna imperfección.

Un cuerpo hermoso, perfecto si he de admitir.

Assassin no se inmuta al verme desnudo, aunque aun así puedo sentir su admiración.

Parece ser que esta personalidad es femenina más que en solo la apariencia. Ya es hora de la diversión, pero para hacer esto más entretenido hare que sea despacio.

Agarrando su culo duro y redondo, la apegue a mi, sintiendo como ponía sus manos morenas en mi pecho.

Agarro una de sus tetas de tamaño mediano, una copa CC si tengo que adivinar.

—Tienes unas curiosas ropas Assassin— le dije apretando sus pezones por encima de la tela que los cubría, escuchando un gemido contenido de ella—. Pero hacen lucir a la puta en ti, ahora como buena puta, quítatelas y comienza.

Assassin deja ver la apariencia que su ropa esconde, una piel de tono oscuro distintiva de la región en la vivió, un cuerpo bastante atlético pero sin ser grotesco, unas piernas largas y delgadas, resaltando su trasero firme, unos brazos fuertes pero delgados, un abdomen tonificado pero que se ve suave al tacto que da paso a unos pechos de buen tamaño y por último se quita su máscara para dejar ver un rostro claramente femenino y con una expresión calmada.

Una vez que termina, estoy totalmente excitado, mi pene completamente erecto y palpitando alcanza un tamaño de 28 centímetros. Resisto las ganas de tocarlo y hago voz a mis deseos.

 _—Vamos, no te quedes ahí y complace a tu rey— le ordene, sentando en la cama, no sin antes darle una buena nalgada a su culo._

 __ _Assassin camina hacia mí con sensualidad y una vez en la cama se dirige hacia mi polla, la observa por un momento y después la toma entre sus experimentadas y suaves manos._

 _Empieza a acariciarla lentamente, como si estuviese tocando el objeto más importante del mundo y su vida despendiese de ello, lo cual es bastante cercano a la realidad._

 __ _Confirmando mi placer con una mirada hacia arriba, ella sonríe e incrementa un poco su velocidad._

 __—Ciertamente es digno para el Rey de Héroes el poseer un pene tan imponente como este… tan grande y tan hermoso, me dan ganas de comerlo— dice mientras da una pequeña lamida a la punta de mi miembro.

Una de las manos de Assassin sube y baja por todo el largo de mi pene, mientras que su otra mano acaricia suavemente mis testículos y su boca de besos y lamidas en la punta como si fuese un helado. 

_—Pues si te apetece tanto lo que está afuera solo espera a lo que está dentro._

 __—Ansío poder beber toda su caliente y espesa leche. Mi rey— dice mientras mueve su lengua en círculos sobre la punta de miembro y su mano en mis testículos masajea con más decisión

—Entonces tendrás que hacerlo mejor si es que quieres mi semilla en tu boca.

Decidida por mis palabras, Assassin mete la punta de mi pene en su boca y chupa mientras su lengua lame todo lo que puede. Assassin repite eso varias veces hasta que ha salivado lo suficiente y finalmente se mete mi colosal polla en su boca.

Tomándola de la cabeza, me aseguro de que comience a chupar y sorber debidamente, usando algo de fuerza para controlar cuando su cabeza bajaba y subía en mi polla.

—Chupa más rápido— le ordeno mientras ella pone sus tetas alrededor de mi pene, usándolas para masajear lo que no podía chupar.

Con un gruñido, agarro con las dos manos su cabeza, obligándola a meter todo mi pene dentro de ella hasta que llegase a su garganta.

—¿En verdad t gusta mi pene, ¿no? ¡Puta!— le grite extasiado de placer por el trato de Assassin.

—¡Si! ¡Es el pene más grande y delicioso que me he encontrado!— contesta Assassin a mi vulgar hablar.

Mi pene empieza a palpitar, como si rogándome que le deje estallar y regar toda la esperma que contiene en mis genitales.

— _¡GRR, ME VENGO! ¡BEBELO TODO! ¡NO DERRAMES NI UNA GOTA!— Grito a la vez que agarro con fuerza la cabeza de Assassin y la fuerzo a no apartar su cabeza de pene para así eyacular todo mi semen en su garganta._

 __ _Chorro tras chorro deposito toda mi semilla en la boca de Assassin, quien hábilmente lo bebe todo sin derramar nada ni asfixiarse. Mi eyaculación continua por unos minutos hasta que ya no queda nada más._

 __—¡Mmm! Delicioso, jamás había probado algo tan delicioso como su esperma, mi rey— dice Assassin mientras se relame los labios y besa mi polla.

Basta de jugueteos, es momento de darle a esta hembra todo lo que tengo.

—Ponte en cuatro patas y con el culo en alto— le ordeno autoritariamente, Assassin obedece y se pone en posición.

Tengo ganas de ser un poco violento por lo que ignoro su ya humedecida vagina y dirijo mi pene hacia su culo y sin previo aviso empujo hasta el fondo.

Mi miembro se introduce violentamente dentro de su ano sin misericordia y es apretado en el estrecho culo de Assassin, produciéndome gran placer. A pesar de eso, puedo ver como una expresión de placer ocupa el rostro de Assassin, su mente claramente influenciada por los afrodisiacos y el placer que le doy.

—¡Ahhh, mi rey! ¡Su pene es tan grande! ¡Lo siento llenando por completo mi culo! ¡Siga así! ¡Deme más duro! ¡Destroce mi culo! — gime Assassin extasiada.

Continúo sacudiendo mis caderas a la vez que sincronizo mis movimientos con los de Assassin.

Esta danza de placer pronto empieza a ser abrumadora y mi clímax se acerca.

Cambio de posición para así poder contemplar toda la belleza de Assassin, estando yo sobre su abdomen.

Empiezo a incrementar la velocidad de mis penetraciones en lo que agarro violentamente los pechos de Assassin y muerdo sus pezones con fuerza concentrándome únicamente en el placer que sentía.

Assassin solo gime más fuerte mientras que sus brazos me abrazan contra ella y sus manos acarician salvajemente mi cabello color oro. Mi pene empieza a palpitar incontrolablemente, avisándome de mi inminente orgasmo.

 _—¡Estoy a punto, Assassin! ¿¡Donde lo quieres!?_

 _—_ ¡Yo también! ¡En mi culo, quiero tu semen en mi culo, dámelo todo!

En respuesta a eso solo puedo silenciar nuestros gemidos al sellar nuestros labios en un beso. Nuestras lenguas se acarician y enfrentan descontroladamente en nuestras bocas, callando así los gritos que habrían resultado de nuestro orgasmo.

Mi miembro eyacula fuertemente dentro su ano, vaciando toda la esperma que antes ocupaba mis testículos, no para de empujar mis caderas contra su culo hasta que la última gota de mi semen sale de mí.

Una vez que nuestros cuerpos dejan de convulsionar de placer nos recostamos en la cama, regocijándonos con los vestigios de placer de nuestro acto. Assassin se voltea hacia mi sonriente como si estuviese orgullosa de algo y me dice algo que me hace reír.

 _—Asumo que he sido capaz de satisfacerlo, ¿no es así, Su Majestad?— pregunta con un ligero tono de arrogancia._

 _—_ ¿Satisfacerme dices? Pero querida, si esto no es más que solo el principio— dije mientras tomo su mano y la pongo encima de mi aun erecta hombría. Ante esto, Assassin solo puede sorprenderse al punto de quedar boquiabierta.—. No me tomes tan a la ligera, ¿cómo podría ser el Rey de Héroes si mi vigor sexual no estuviese también a la par de mi leyenda? Pagaras tu imprudencia con sangre, sudor y lágrimas… más sudor y lagrimas que nada.

 **YYY CORTE**

 **No tengo nada que decir, solo preguntarles si notaron que uní el ca debido a que estaban ambos muy cortos :T**

 **Se despide de ustedes….**

 **OMEGA**


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy sorprendido de la resistencia que el cuerpo de Gilgamesh tiene.

Más aun, estoy sorprendido de que Assassin pudiera siquiera seguir consiente.

Después del descaro de esa mujer por creer que con solo dos corridas abría llegado a mi limite, digamos que la "castigue"

Véase que aun ahora, cinco horas después de follar sin descanso, yo no había parado con ella.

Agarrando sus anchas caderas, me muevo con fuerza, mi pelvis chocando contra su culo moreno el cual estaba algo rojo, producto de innumerables nalgadas hechas por mi.

Dándole otra nalgada, pense en lo que debía de hacer, obviamente después de terminar de vaciar mis bolas y llenar cada trozo de la piel negra de Assassin con mi semen.

El mundo de TYPE-MOON estaba lleno de mujeres candentes, las cuales obviamente me follare, pero dejando de lado el hecho de que estaba haciendo planes hasta para lograr algo con Arcuied, pensé más a fondo en las chicas de Fate Stay Night y a cuales integraría a mi "pequeño" harem.

Saber, por supuesto, como antiguo fan de Fate, solo repetiré las sabias palabras de Medea "¡Es tan pequeñita, fuerte y glotona!" que es imposible no encontrarla linda. Y considerando que yo no le pediré matrimonio lanzándole armas, tal vez tenga algo de posibilidades con ella.

Irisviel, ¡Diablos! Era de mis chicas favoritas que recuerde, es una lastima que muriera, pero sabiendo más de lo que la bóveda de Gilgamesh tiene, creo que puedo salvarla. Él problema es que es mujer de Kiritsugu y madre de Illya… lastima, ¡Te envidio, mestizo!

Sakura y Rin ahora son niñas, pero no es como si me importase mucho, además de que ambas se desarrollaran bien en los próximos años. Y que su madre tiene de esposo a Tokiomi así que debe de estar frustrada en muchos sentidos, ¡perdona Kariya!

Pasando de Zero a Stay Night, Medea si o si, véase que hasta yo siento algo de lastima por ella y me encantaría "consolarla"… okey, solo me parece sexy.

No se si tenga el valor para hacerlo con Illya, aunque en caso de que todo se fuera a la mierda con Kaleid… probablemente lo haría, no muchos se resisten al encanto de una loli mágica… Kuro y Miyu no son una excepción

Medusa, definitivamente…

Aun tengo que saber que carajos hare con Shirou si es que existe en este mundo, si las cosas pasan bien entonces el incendio de Fuyuki jamás pasara.

Y yendo más allá, conozco a muchas Servants con las cuales cualquier hombre fantaseaba con tener.

Mordred, Semiramis, Minamoto no Yorimitsu, Mata Hari, Atalanta, Nero, Jack "El" destripador, Jeanne d'Arc y sus versiones alternas, Francis Drake, Shielder/Mashu, Scáthach… tengo mucho de donde escoger.

Recordando las cosas de Gilgamesh, incluso puedo recordar a Shamhat, la prostituta divina que acompañaba al rey en muchas noches. Y no, no es por decirle a una mujer puta o algo por el estilo, es literalmente su titulo.

Incluso recordaba cuales cosas hizo Gilgamesh… quitándole el hecho de que su madre era un MILF total… lastima que ya no exista, meh. Pero bueno, también vi cuando conoció a Enkidu.

Sorpresivamente, cuando Enkidu tomo la forma de Shamhat a pesar de ser asexual, tomo el genero de ella… véase que a demás de amigos Enkidu y Gilgamesh eran amantes de vez en cuando.

Huh… considerando que hace 10,000 años la homosexualidad era mundialmente aceptada no me sorprendería que ellos dos… bueno, ahora que se que Enkidu es mujer… ustedes me entienden.

Dejando eso de lado, gruño guturalmente al correrme por… quien sabe cuantas veces… en el culo de Assassin, dejando que cayese al suelo, agotada.

Su coño, boca y culo, rojos y maltratados, soltando una enorme cantidad de semen al punto de que podía ver su estomago levemente hinchado por mi semen.

—No lo hiciste nada mal, Hassan-I-Sabbah— le dijo burlonamente mientras me ponía nuevamente mi armadura y la miraba acostada en la cama.

Acaricio su cabello con mi mano enguantada, viendo tres tatuajes rojos brillar en mi mano.

Asegurándome que el contrato funciona como debería, me separo de Assassin.

Este contrato fue realizado a través del sexo, y solo puede ser finalizado con el acuerdo de ambas partes, razón por la cual tuve que follar a Assassin hasta dejarla prácticamente sin mente, dicho contrato solo me permite ser yo quien pueda ordenar a Assassin con los Sellos de Comando, los cuales saqué de la Puerta de Babilonia, pues el Santo Grial no entregará nuevos Sellos a menos que hayan unos restantes.

Kotomine Kirei sigue siendo quien mantiene a Assassin en este mundo y le suministra energía mágica, pero el uso de mis sellos me asegurará la obediencia de solo esta personalidad. Lo cual es más que suficiente para poder tener un rol en esta Guerra más que ser el perro de Tokiomi.

Eso es por si ella se me pone rebelde, pero bueno, beberé un poco de vino de la bóveda del rey, dormiré un poco y… ni idea que hare después.

Mientras Gilgamesh realizaba su acto sexual con Assassin, los Masters y el supervisor de la Guerra discutían los excéntricos caprichos del Servant recién invocado. Ellos no podían terminar de entender como cualquier héroe se podría comportar de tal manera al ser invocado como un Servant, fuese quien fuese durante su vida.

—¿No crees que su comportamiento es demasiado extraño incluso para un Servant, Tokiomi-kun?— Pregunto Rissei con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

—No del todo, investigue acerca del Rey de los Héroes antes de invocarlo, y sus acciones no van en contra de cómo es en su leyenda. Además, Gilgamesh no es un Espíritu Heroico normal, sus acciones no pueden ser consideradas en el estándar de otros. Pero esto también me preocupa, pues resulta que Gilgamesh posee una Acción Independiente en un Rango bastante alto incluso para la Clase Archer. En Rango A, Gilgamesh no depende de mí para existir en este mundo, debo cuidarme y usar mis Sellos de Comando con inteligencia para así poder controlarlo, por eso no consideré necesario el usar uno cuando Gilgamesh amenazó contra mi vida— Respondió Tokiomi sabiamente, como si hubiese previsto este desenlace incluso antes de invocar a su Servant.

—Tus Sellos de Comando han de ser la última de tus preocupaciones, Tokiomi-kun, para eso está nuestra cooperación. Como supervisor de la última Guerra del Santo Grial poseo una gran numero de ellos, se los puedo dar a quien elija— declaro el padre de Kirei con un tono calmado.

—Si, el número de Servants y Sellos de Comando a nuestro disposición son una ventaja abrumadora en contra de los otros Masters. Ahora que he invocado a mi Servant, es el momento de iniciar la primera fase de nuestro plan hacia la victoria. Kirei-kun, ¿has elegido ya al Assassin correcto para esta tarea?— pregunto Tokiomi esperando oír buenas noticias.

—Si, la perdida de esta personalidad entre todas es la que menos afectaría la eficacia del grupo en total— le dijo Kirei respetuosamente.

—Perfecto, ahora solo queda esperar a que Gilgamesh termine para que la primera pieza de este juego entre en acción— dice Tokiomi sin darse cuenta de la ironía de sus palabras.

Confirmando que el contrato funciona como debería, despierto a Assassin.

Una vez que Assassin ha vuelto a su lucidez esta no tarda en mirarme con desprecio, entendiendo que ha sido engañada.

—Archer, maldito, así que planeaste esto desde el principio— ella le dijo con furia, haciéndome alzar una ceja

—¿Archer? ¿Qué pasó, Assassin? Hace solo unos minutos me llamabas "Gilgamesh-sama— me rio sonoramente ante su desprecio—. Además, esa es no es manera de referirte a tu rey, será mejor que corrija eso inmediatamente— digo eso mientras levanto la mano en la que tengo mis propios Sellos, a lo cual Assassin solo puede mirarme con aun más desprecio, cosa que no creía posible.

》Por el poder de mi Sello de Comando, te ordeno que me reconozcas como tu rey— al terminar mi orden una de las inscripciones en mi mano desparece, lo cual le causa gran dolor a Assassin, quien cierra los ojos y se retuerce, pero para cuando los abre solo puedo ver resentimiento escondido con admiración y respeto como si ante algo que sabes está por encima de ti pero no puedes evitar odiar tal hecho.

Pero no termino ahí, con mi mano aun levantada vuelvo a usar otro sello.

—Te ordeno que me reconozcas como tu Master— ante eso Assassin vuelve a cerrar sus ojos con un claro malestar pero sin dolor, pero cuando los vuelve abrir puedo ver resignación escondida con obediencia, como cuando sabes que no tienes más opción que hacer algo a pesar de podrías negarte.

Aun cuando me queda solo uno, no me detengo y uso mi último Sello de Comando

—Te ordeno que te enamores profundamente de mí— eso lo digo con usa sonrisa triunfante, a lo que Assassin solo puede suspirar y cerrar sus ojos. Cuando los vuelve abrir puedo ver gran amor en ellos pero que trata de disimular con su estoica e inexpresiva expresión, lo cual solo consigue hasta cierto punto, pues sus hombros que hasta ahora estaban tensos se encuentran relajados, signo de que ya no se siente incómoda ante mi presencia.

》Assassin, tu primera orden es que finjas seguir siendo el Servant de Kotomine Kirei, no necesito que todo mi plan se derrumbe tan pronto de haber comenzado.

—Si, Gilgamesh-sama— responde ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se inclina.

—También tienes que asegurarte que ninguna de tus otras personalidades este espiando cuando nos encontremos a solas. Ahora ve y regresa con Kotomine Kirei— le digo eso mientras me despido de ella con un beso en los labios que ella felizmente acepta.

Una vez que Assassin se ha retirado por fin es que guardo los Noble Fantasma que usé al tener sexo con ella. Lamentablemente no puedo cargar conmigo más sellos mientras otros Masters estén cerca, pues ellos sentirían la presencia de los míos, y las 3 personas allá fuera son todas poseedores de sellos de comando.

Por lo que si necesito la asistencia de Assassin solo podré comunicarme con ella mediante nuestro vinculo mental.

Ahora es momento de avanzar con mi plan, busco unos determinados Noble Fantasma en mi bóveda que de seguro me permitirán obtener una segunda pieza para este juego.

Si, tener a Sha Nagma Imuru era la puta ostia.

Uno de ellos es el prototipo de todos los ojos místicos de encanto, este tipo de ojos místicos funcionan de manera similar a la maldición de Diarmuid que distorsiona la percepción de quienes lo ven para que se vea de un gran atractivo para el sexo opuesto, llegando al extremo de que las víctimas se enamoren perdidamente de uno solo con verlo.

Y el segundo es una poción que destruye el amor que siente una persona por otra.

El primer Noble Fantasma lo uso inmediatamente en mis ojos, pero el segundo lo mantengo guardado pero cerca para fácil acceso.

Con todo preparado salgo de la habitación y busco la presencia de Tokiomi por la casa. Cuando lo encuentro este no tarda en inclinar la cabeza respetuosamente al verme.

— ¿He cumplido con vuestras expectativas, mi rey?— pregunta como si conociendo la respuesta antes de preguntar, Assassin seguramente le ha informado a través de Kirei.

—Ciertamente, esa mujer no es inexperta en lo que a satisfacer hombres se respecta y su belleza tampoco es ordinaria. Si, has hecho bien, hechicero, por ahora te reconozco como mi Master. Ahora dime cual es el nombre de la persona que me ha invocado— pregunto a pesar de que ya conozco cual es la respuesta.

Complacido por mis palabras, el Ojiazul responde con orgullo—Yo soy Tohsaka Tokiomi, la cabeza de la familia del linaje de magos de los Tohsaka, y quienes me acompañan son Kotomine Rissei, supervisor de esta cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial enviado por la Santa Iglesia y su hijo y mi aprendiz de magia, Kotomine Kirei— termina el Tohsaka con las presentaciones.

Bien, ahora debo seguir con la farsa un poco más.

—Viendo como estas tan tranquilo con otro Master y el Servant del asesinato en tu casa, ¿puedo asumir que estas cooperando con tu aprendiz en esta Guerra?— pregunto con falsa curiosidad.

—Exactamente, debido a que los Tohsaka somos una familia de magos creyentes de la fe y que somos uno de los fundadores de la Guerra del Santo Grial, hemos acordado una colaboración para que el Grial no caiga en manos equivocadas y así poder evitar cualquier tipo de desastre.

— ¿Manos equivocadas, dices? ¿Y que si el Grial fuese a causar un desastre independientemente de las manos en las que cayese?— decido jugar un poco con el conocimiento que tengo de como es el Grial en realidad. Pero Tokiomi no parece captar lo que digo pues contesta con una pregunta que de seguro esperaría le diese la razón.

—De ser así, ¿no quiere decir eso que el Grial no podría caer en vuestras manos también, Rey de Héroes?

A lo cual contesto como lo haría el verdadero Gilgamesh pero con un poco de mi propia verdad.

—Tonto, el Santo Grial ya me pertenece desde antes que fuese invocado, no tengo intención alguna de tomar algo que ya es mío. Pero si, es como dices, ni siquiera yo voy a tocar el Santo Grial que se les ofrece a los Espíritus Heroicos invocados en esta Guerra. Mi único objetivo es el conseguir placer y entretenimiento.

—Pero de ser así, ¿no sería mejor usar el Grial para desear placer y entretenimiento?— pregunta Tokiomi confundido al no poder entender como un Servant no desea obtener algo como el Santo Grial.

Siendo una persona normal, sin nada de Magus encima, puedo decir que fui más sincero en las siguientes palabras

—No me tomes tan a la ligera, ¿cómo podría ser el Rey de Héroes si tuviera que depender de un omnipotente otorgador de deseos para obtener lo que quiero? Ese tipo de deseos imposibles son para seres inferiores al rey. Y un verdadero Rey es aquel que consigue las cosas por su propia mano— digo con tanta arrogancia y superioridad fingida que me hace pensar si alguna vez fui actor en mi vida original.

A pesar de no poder entender del todo mis palabras, Tokiomi hace lo correcto y responde como si yo tuviese la razón.

—Ya entiendo, definitivamente hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros humanos y vos, mi rey— me dice mientras cierra los ojos con falso entendimiento.

—Por eso mismo, Tokiomi, si me aburres terminaré mi contrato contigo. Y espero que no creas que una sola mujer bastará para satisfacerme— hablo mientras lo miro con seriedad.

Nervioso por mis palabras y mi mirada, el Tohsaka trata de controlar la situación.

—Por supuesto, mi rey, usaré todo a mi disposición para cumplir con vuestras expectativas, pero por ahora me gustaría concentrarme en los asuntos de la Guerra, ¿si es que eso está bien para vos?

—Si, por ahora recompensaré tu antigua ofrenda con la obediencia esperada de un Servant.

Después de esto todo sucedió bastante parecido a como fue en la serie original, conmigo deshaciéndome a una de las personalidades de Assassin para que así los otros Masters crean que dicho Servant fue eliminado de la Guerra.

Después de dicha acción Tokiomi no necesitaba más mi presencia inmediata, lo cual aprovecho para seguir con mis planes.

Usando mi vínculo mental con la personalidad femenina de Assassin, la llamo para que se muestre ante mí.

—¿Me ha llamado, Gilgamesh-sama?— pregunto respetuosamente.

—Si, es tiempo para tu primera misión—le dijo mientras saco la poción que destruye amor de mi bóveda—. Tu primera misión es el verter esta poción en una taza de té para que así la esposa de Tohsaka Tokiomi la beba. Es imperativo que nadie te vea verter la poción ni que nadie se percate de tu presencia cerca de donde se residen Tohsaka Aoi y su hija. Dicha residencia está protegida por barreras de detección, pero confió que con tus habilidades como Assassin eso será pan comido para ti, ¿no es así?

—No se preocupe, Gilgamesh-sama, llevaré a cabo esta misión usando lo mejor de mí.

—Eso espero, porque esta misión es de extrema importancia pues esa mujer será otra pieza que usaré para desenvolverme en esta Guerra.

Dicho esto Assassin toma la poción y se marcha, dejándome solo para imaginarme como se sentirá disfrutar el cuerpo de una mujer casada y con hijos.

Recostándome en la cama, mi ultimo pensamiento fue algo fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué mierda estará haciendo Zelretch en este mundo…?— un pensamiento raro llego mi mente—. ¿Se estará masturbando viéndome follar con todas?— un escalofrió surco mi espalda al pensar eso.

Enserio, que alguien viese o supiese detalle a detalle lo que estas haciendo… que en este caso seria tener mucho sexo… es algo que solo un solo haría… ¿verdad?


End file.
